


Kiss It All Better

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, based on he is we kiss it all better, i am trash, sad fic, what is up with me and sad fics gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes reflected the starlit sky, looking as if he held the galaxy in his iris'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> it's official tumblr has caused me to join the septiplier cult

Another tray was slid into Jack's prison room; however remained untouched. A collection of trays filled with food that other prisoners would die to eat, lied in the corner of his cell; pressed against the black prison bars. Bugs were attracted to that corner, slight cobwebs were surrounded on the cracked low ceiling of the cell. His walls were bare, filled with nothing except his tally engraved on the wall of how many days he had been in this place. 

Jack sat alone on his hard prison bed, sunlight shining onto the top of his head whilst his hands were tugging at his cold hair as his head filled with thoughts of his husband; and only his husband.

As he untangled his hands from his hair, he looked at his dirty hands; still slightly stained with blood even though he had desperately scrubbed it off with soap. He turned his head to look outside in the hallway — Hundreds of other criminals lying in their cells and it just happened that he was another trapped prisoner. 

As he slowly averted his ciew back to his cell, to his left he saw a framed picture; the glass cracked slightly and the frame's paint was peeling. A picture of him and his husband lied untouched in the photo frame; a present given to him years ago that made him smile whenever he saw it. Memories began flooding his mind causing his head to hurt as if a bullet hit his brain.

Sighing at the sudden pain, he lied down onto the hard bed; his head hitting the rock hard pillow and closed his heavy eyelids whilst covering his forehead with his arm to block the warmth from soaking into his skin — The memories continuing to flow into his head.

\-- x --

Smoke surrounded the area, mingling into the cold, evening air. A gun remained on wet stone ground as blood began to seep into the cracks and stained the once green weeds; the sound of heels quickly yet repetitively clacking against the earth echoed into Jack's airs but only slightly.

Jack looked down at his lover in his arms, the blood staining into his clothes as his wrapped his arms desperately around him. His brown eyes wide open in shock; the starlit sky reflected in his eyes as he whispered out between shaky breaths, "I'm not ready to go."  
Tears began falling down Jack's face, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."  
Mark managed to smile at him only lightly, as he placed a hand on top of Jack's which rested on his beating heart.  
"It's okay, love. It's not your fault," Mark softly whispered to Jack, hands shaking and eyes lowering ever so slightly, "Everything will be alright. Just, stay with me until I fall asleep."

He ran a hand through his black hair, holding him close to his own beating heart as they grasped onto one another; the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance. 

Anger pooled in Jack's stomach as he looked at the gun, his hands twitching in frustration, "I'll avenge you tonight." He angrily burst out; his eyes still clouded with tears which continuously flowed down his face. 

Mark's grasped tightened slightly on his hand, his brown eyes tiredly gleamed at him but he could see how scared and frightened his was as he breathed heavily; refusing to take steady breaths, "Jack?.. Kiss it all better." He asked him as he eyes drooped slightly and filled with pain from the sudden gunshot.

A smile cracked on his face as he looked at the man who was in his arms who asked for such a request. Gently and slowly, he brought his head close to him; supporting the back of it with his cold hand and he lightly placed a tender kiss on the forehead. As if his kiss was an indication for his body; all nerves began to numb the rest of his body. Jack began to feel his partner's once firm grasp loosen on his hand, his skin turned pale and heart began beating excruciatingly slow. As he withdrew from the tender kiss, he could no longer feel an irregular heart beat against his but instead, only his frail body lying in his arms which were covered in his blood was what he could feel against him.

\-- x --

Eyes began to quickly open as the memory of the man who took away his partner away from him, lied in front of him; blood pooling around him as he dead, glistening eyes bored into him. The memory was engraved in his mind — Whenever he was sleeping, eating or working, it was always there.

He turned to lie on his side, and saw the picture of him and Mark once again; feeling his eyes dampen slightly. His bed covers began to soak with his cold tears that fell from his face; his eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to force them to stop.

He knew his sentence would be long, but his life without his lover was nothing in comparison.


End file.
